Hiding
by Toru887
Summary: This is my first StanMan  StanXCartman  fanfiction :D  I don't have a summary for it yet though.  Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, Stan, why did you want to talk alone?" He asked me angrily. I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Stan! I have to get to class," he yelled.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Cartman, will you just listen?" I asked. He grunted and rolled his eyes. "I-I l-love…"

Cartman patted my shoulder. "I understand." He said. "Meet me by my car after football practice," he said. I grinned widely and nodded. The bell rang and Cartman sighed. "Now look what you did. You made me late for last hour," he said. He shook his head then chuckled lightly and left.

After school was out, I headed out for the football field. I saw Cartman talking to Wendy out by the fence. I felt jealousy fill my body. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't, so I went to talk to Kyle. "Hey Kyle," I called out to get his attention. Kyle turned to me and waved.

"'Sup Stan?" he asked. I shook my head. "I haven't talked to you in a while," he smiled.

I laughed. "I know, huh. I guess it's because classes have been getting the way. Not to mention you dating Kenny." I said, looking over to Kenny, the male-cheerleader.

Kyle sighed. "Ya, I guess that too. Hey, what about you and Wendy?" he asked.

"I broke up with her two months ago," I said. Kyle gasped.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I ran my fingers through his red curly hair. "Don't worry about it. Wendy was a bitch, she deserved it."

He looked over to Cartman and Wendy. "Looks like Cartman is going to try and take her," he said. My expression changed from happy to angry. Kyle looked over to me and sank. "Hey, sorry dude, but I thought you didn't like Wendy anymore," he said, looking away from my gaze.

I blinked then forced a smile. "Ya, of course I don't like her,"

During all of practice my eyes wouldn't leave Cartman. Then finally it was 6:00 p.m and practice was over. I smiled and headed for the showers. Then I got dressed, and I headed out for Cartman's car. I spotted his car and began running for it, but then…I spotted Wendy giggling next to Cartman. I stopped in my tracks and just stood in the middle of the road, until Wendy left. Cartman waved to her then spotted me.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" he yelled.

I jumped back a little then ran towards him. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Wendy," I said. "So, you told me to meet you out here?"

He nodded. "Get in the car," he ordered. I got in and he drove us back to his place. "My mom's not home, so you can tell me what ever you need to tell me," he said. I nodded, and then we went inside.

He sat down on the couch and turned the television on. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Um…" I began, not wanting to finish my sentence, due to the fact that I was enjoying this. I snuggled closer to him, and his grip on me only tightened.

During a commercial Cartman turned the volume all the way down and turned his head to me. "So, I think now is a good time for you to finish your sentence from before," he said.

Once again the blush formed upon my cheeks and I sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right," I said, taking a deep breath. "Cartman...I l-love y-y-y-you," I said. Cartman smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and he lied me down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then we heard someone come in. "Poopsikins, I'm home," Cartman's mother called out. Cartman jumped off me, and I sat up. I turned over to the door and she stood there watching us carefully. "Um, Stan, I think It's time for you to get home," she said. "Your mother must be worried,"

I nodded, not wanting to cause more trouble and I left the house, giving one last long look at Cartman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke the next morning to a loud banging noise. I shot out of bed and looked around the room, only to find Cartman sleeping on my room floor. I sighed and went to lie beside him. He felt me move close to him, and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled and nudged closer to him. Then I realized something, and I jumped out of Cartman's arms.

"Cartman, what are you doing here?" I asked. He leaned up and yawned.

"My bitch ass mom had another 'friend' over," he said. "I didn't want to go to the Jews' house, so I came to the place I wanted to come most, here," he said. A blush formed upon my face, and I looked away. He pulled me into a hug and cradled me in his arms. I smiled.

"Stan! What are you doing?" my mom came rushing in. I jumped.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, angrily.

She looked at Cartman, which hasn't released me, and I. "Oh my gawd! Stan, are you gay?" she asked.

Cartman laughed. I looked at him with gentle eyes. "Please, Mrs. Marsh. Stan? He dated Wendy let's not forget. He's also the boy that most girls want in High School. When he has all that , how can he be gay?" Cartman asked. I smiled at him and gave him a look that said 'thank you.' Then he mouthed the words 'you're welcome.'

She gave me one more look, then smiled turning around and leaving the door, closing the door behind her. I turned back to Cartman and he was leaning into me already. His lips caught mine and he laid me on the ground. My arms wrapped around his neck, and then I felt his hand lift my leg around his waist.

I heard my door open and a scream rang in my ear drums. "Stan Marsh! What the hell are you doing?" I looked away from Cartman and to the door. It was my dad. A sigh escaped my lips. "Stan! I asked you a question!" he yelled.

Cartman once again covered for me. "I'm sorry Mr. Marsh; I was just teaching Stan here how to treat a girl. You see, he wants to ask this chick out, and he doesn't know what to do on their first date which is tomorrow," Cartman said. My dad gave us a blank look then left without another word. I grunted then stood up off of Cartman. "Yo, what's wrong, ho?" Cartman asked.

"It's obvious that no one's going to leave us alone," I said, turning over to my bedroom window. "It's also obvious that we can't tell anyone," I felt Cartman grab a hold of my waist.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, calmly.

I turned to face him. "Think about it Cartman! Wendy likes you, and if she finds out you're with another male, your whole popularity will plummet," I said, "and especially if that other male is me," I looked down.

Cartman lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm glad that you worry about my popularity," he said, then leaning down, pressing his lips to mine. "It makes me really happy,"

***

"Stan!" Kyle called out to me after practice. He ran up to me, holding onto Kenny's arm. "Kenny and I were wondering if you would like to come with us to the movies? We're going to invite Cartman, too," he said, smiling.

I looked over at Cartman who was over with Wendy. "Ya sure," I said, turning back to them. Kenny looked at me then at Cartman, and then smiled pervertedly. He knew something...

"Well, meet us at the theater in two hours," Kyle said, then began running towards Cartman.

I smiled in their direction, and then my smile faded. 'How can they be so openly gay? Why can't I be like...wait...no...I don't want to be like that...or...do I?' I shook my head then went to the locker rooms.

I pulled my clothes off and headed to the showers. As I entered the room, something made me hide behind the door.

"Gah! Craig, n-not here! I h-h-have to g-get home," Tweek said.

I heard Craig laugh. "Fine, but you owe me one," he said. I heard his footsteps getting closer to I tried to act natural. I went into the shower room and Craig looked at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

'Like I haven't heard that one already?' I sighed. "I'm going to shower, as you can see," I pointed to a sign that read: MALE SHOWERS. He scoffed then left, followed by Tweek.

I turned the shower on and began to bathe. I heard someone come in, but I tried to ignore it. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped. "Scare ya?"

I turned around and Cartman was the one that stood behind me. "No," I smiled. "There are other showers," I said.

He grinned evilly. "I want to be in this one," ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

{Where we left off]

I turned around and Cartman was the one that stood behind me. "No," I smiled. "There are other showers," I said.

He grinned evilly. "I want to be in this one," he grinned. My eyes widened. "What's wrong? You don't want me here?" he asked. I shook my head. Then he leaned his head down. I pulled him into a kiss. Then the coach came in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" he asked. I pushed Cartman away and the coach stared at us, and then walked out. We finished our shower then we got dressed immediately.

We tried to sneak out but then the coach called us into his office. Cartman and I looked at each other then went in. The coach gave us both a look then sighed, "Boys," he said. "you both are great team players, yes," he said. We both nodded. "Now, I don't care that you both are," he paused, choosing his next words carefully. "um," he paused once more. "well...what you two both were doing in the showers," We nodded once more. "now, I don't mind that you two do that, but I do mind when it happens on school grounds," he said. "I don't want to have to kick you both off the team," he said. He stood from his chair. "Now, do you understand what I am asking of you two?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Cartman said, standing and heading towards the door. "It won't happen again," he said, then left.

I stood from my seat and began to follow Cartman, but before I left the Coach's office he called out to me. "Stan,"

I turned around to face him. "Yes coach?"

He smiled at me then winked. "Have a nice day," he said. I blinked and nodded, and then ran out of his office. Cartman was by his car waiting for me.

"'Bout fucking time! Gawd, what were you doing in there?" he asked angrily. I shook my head and smiled. "Get in the car," he said.

I did as told and got in.

When we got to his house he told me to go to his room once we got in. He wouldn't tell me why, but I didn't ask any questions. I headed to his room and lied down on his bed. I dug my face into his pillow. It smelled like him. I smiled and hugged the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Cartman's mom asked me. I leaned up, looking straight at her. "Stan, does you mother know you're here?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, alright then." and with that she left.

Cartman walked in moments later. He spotted me hugging his pillow. "What the hell are you doing to my pillow?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," I said, feeling a blush form upon my cheeks. "What took you so long?" I asked.

He closed the door to his room then sat beside me. "I went to take a crap," he said. I laughed at his bluntness. "What?" he asked, staring at me. I shook my head. "Fag," he said. I smiled at him. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

When we pulled away from each other I whispered in his ear. "Ya, but I'm your fag,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
I felt my climax reaching, and I moaned out, "C-Cartman, I'm about t-to," before I could finish my sentence I came onto both of our chests. "Nya~" I moaned out as I stretched out on the bed. Cartman pulled out of me and plopped down, on the bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms. Then I fell into a deep slumber.

***

"Stan, honey, wake up, it's time for school," my mother called out to me. I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. I looked at the bed and saw no one beside me. A sigh fell from my lips. Another dream, I thought. "Stan, are you up?" she called again.

I hesitated for a moment, "Um, yes mom," I called out. "I'll be down in a moment," I said. I made my bed then began heading for the bathroom, when I realized I felt a bit breezy in between my legs. My eyes trailed down and I noticed I had cum while I was dreaming of Cartman. I gasped and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed in fresh cum-free clothes.

A smiled formed on my lips as I made my way to the kitchen. The smell of warm pancakes filled my nose once I was close enough to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Stan," my mother greeted me as I entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey mom," I replied. "I'll just have one, I don't want to be late," I Said. She nodded and handed me a plate with one pancake. I covered my pancake with butter and syrup then ate it quickly. Then I chugged down my milk, and I ran out of my house to head for school.

I sat in my first hour class, already wanting to head home. The teacher was giving a lecture of who knows what.

"Hey, Stan," Kyle whispered. He sat at the desk next to mine. I looked over at him, giving him a confused look. He never spoke during lectures. "Where the hell were you yesterday?" he asked. I blinked, tilting my head to the side. "We were supposed to go to the fucking movies," he whispered angrily.

Oh shit. I forgot. "Sorry, I had to go somewhere very important after practice, and I forgot to mention it to you,"

Kyle looked over to Cartman, and gave me a disgusted look. Kenny told him something.

I looked over at Cartman and noticed he was staring at me. I waved at him and he chuckled lightly. I blushed and quickly turned away. 'Damn that Cartman. Every time I look at him I get horny.' I thought. I felt a boner growing in my pants, and I ran to the bathroom, ignoring the teacher's yelling.

The bathroom stalls were empty so I sat at one end of the bathroom. It was a good thing that no one ever entered the bathroom during this class hour. If so, I would probably be sitting in one of the stalls.

A sigh escaped my lips as the thought of Cartman entered my mind again. Only this time I was thinking of the dreams I've been having.

An aching pain grew in my pants, and I looked down. A blushed grew on my cheeks, and I knew I had to go into one of the stalls. I stood slowly and walked into one of the stalls. I sat on the toilet with my pants down and my dick all erect. I poked it and a moan escaped my lips. I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes.

I curled my fingers around my shaft and began moving my hand up and down in a rhythmic motion. In reality I was masturbating, but in my imagination, Cartman was giving me a hand-job.

As I was about to let out a moan, the door to the bathroom opened. I immediately shut my mouth and opened my eyes. "Stan, you in here," It was Cartman.

I tucked my raging boner in my pants and slowly stepped out of the stall. Cartman looked at me then down, noticing the bulge in my pants. Smirking, Cartman pushed me into the bigger stall, next to the one I was in. He pulled my pants off in one swift movement, and then he pulled off my boxers.

He stroked the slit at the top of my penis, causing me to moan. He looked up at me, continuing to rub the same area. I looked deep into his big green eyes, continuing to let my moans slip through my lips. I could feel my face burning up as Cartman licked the area he was stroking. "C-cartman," I moaned out. He took my penis into his mouth after I spoke his name. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he began bobbing his head skillfully.

After awhile of the same thing, Cartman sat up and french kissed me. As soon as he pulled away, I whispered in his ear, "I want you, Cartman," Licking his ear, Cartman moaned.

"You're such a whore," he said. I could here the smirk in his voice, so I knew it wasn't an insult.

He pressed my cheek against the wall gently, and then he inserted one of his fingers into my entrance. I held back a scream, but I did let out a small moan. Then he inserted two more fingers and scissored them, stretching me out.

I opened my mouth to scream, but Cartman stopped me, "Try not to make much noise, we can't be getting caught, ho," he said. I swallowed my scream and nodded slightly.

After I was stretched out enough, Cartman pulled out his fingers, and I heard him pull off his pants and underwear. Turning my head slightly to look at him, I noticed his large length.

He positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready whore?" he asked. I nodded, but he didn't move. I turned slightly to look at him. He was smirking down at me. I gave him a confused look, and he only smirked wider. "I want you to beg for it," he said.

I blushed more red than I already was. "P-please," I said slowly.

"Please what?" he asked.

Turning around I french-kissed him. "Cartman, I w-want you to fuck me," I begged.

This seemed to please him more than he could have wanted, cause the next thing I knew, he was fully inside of me, thrusting in and out roughly. I was trying to hard not to scream out, but I let out small moans to keep Cartman going.

Cartman would either go faster or harder at times when I would moan out his first name: Eric. But at some point he turned me over, so he could see my blush red face. My legs around his waist, and his hands at my hips, helping him with his thrusts.

Soon, I began feeling a pain go from the pit of my stomach to my balls and finally to my penis. "C-cartman, I'm- I'm gonna," I let out a final moan, "Eric~!" and my load of cum shot to our stomachs and some to our cheeks. After I came, it triggered Eric to let out his load as well  
"Ah~ Stan," he moaned out. We both fell to the floor, Cartman on his back and me on top of his stomach. "Let's get out of here, ho," he said.

"O-okay," we got up and got dressed. After, we pulled off our cum covered sweaters and held them in our arms, so no one could see what we had done. Then we cleaned off our faces and went out to his car.

Leaving the school grounds, Cartman turned down the radio. "Stan, I think that we should tell people,"


End file.
